Various internal cabin surfaces of a motor vehicle such as, e.g., seats, arm rests, dashboards, etc. are often constructed from materials that tend to approach internal cabin temperatures over a period of time. For example, in instances where the vehicle is sitting in a parking lot on a hot and sunny day, the internal cabin surface may ultimately heat up to at least the temperature of the ambient environment. In another example, when the vehicle is sitting in a parking lot during an ice storm, the internal cabin surface may cool down to the temperature of the ambient environment.